Tough Decisions
by Swords Forever
Summary: What will happen when Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and Obi Wan are captured and tortured and the only way to be saved is if Padme turns herself in to Count Dooku.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**WARNING:**** VIOLENCE, SOME MILD LANGUAGE, TORTURE, AND PURE AWESOMENESS **

**NOTE: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. After all, we're here for the sake of imagination not to bash one another.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 1: Taken

Anakin's POV

The screaming of lasers flying past my head added to the explosion of canons was enough to make someone go deaf. After finding out about the base Count Dooku sent as many droids and troupes as he could muster. Even with the combined skills of Obi Wan, Rex, Ahsoka and I along with all the clones we had we were still outnumbered. We were all sent here to guard this base after we had been told the Count had found out and was sending out his men, but we weren't expecting an entire army. More screams and explosions sounded, I had to quickly throw myself to the left to avoid getting hit by one of them. Most of the base was already destroyed; fire and blood covered most of the bases grounds along with the occasional clone or droid.

I peeked from behind the boulder I had been taking cover behind and snuck a glance at the scene. I could see Obi Wan in the distance fighting off a group of droids with his light saber and about the same distance a little more to the right I could see Rex blasting away at a destroyer. My light saber had been blasted while I was fighting so for the time being I was defenseless, awaiting Ahsoka's return with a weapon for me.

Suddenly I caught a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I quickly shot my head around only to find Ahsoka running towards me green light saber in hand, gosh I wish mine wasn't broken. "Master! Here all I could find you was this blaster off of a dead clone" she handed me the blaster, I looked it over "it will do for now, right now we've got bigger problems." The scene in front of us was terrifying; a soldier fell pretty much every second.

Ahsoka and I charged forward joining back in the fight, Obi Wan and Rex were now side by side fighting off a few destroyers and droids. While Ahsoka and I did the same, there were about eight of them, all droids. One of them fired towards me but I deflected it off my Light Saber at the droids head. The other seven now joined and all started firing towards us, I managed to take out three of them with their own bullets while Ahsoka used the force to smash the rest on a boulder. I looked at our handy work "nice work Snips" I flashed her one of my cocky smiles "same to you" she replied.

Little did we notice what was going on to our left "drop your weapons!" a voice ordered, Ahsoka and I turned around to see about half of Dooku's army and right in front standing in between two mercenaries at gun point were Captain Rex and Obi Wan. "I'm sorry general, there were too many of them" Rex said shamefully, not having much a choice Ahsoka and I dropped our weapons and put our hands up. The one in charge, a mercenary with a big scar running across his neck, ordered two droids to pick them up, another two droids used force cuffs and cuffed our wrists then started pushing us towards Obi Wan and Rex. "don't worry we will get out of this" Obi Wan reassured I flashed him a smile "don't we always?" one of the mercenaries roughly shoved me forward "not likely" he said.

A few carrier ships landed in front of us and we were herded inside with a few clones. We were put in a big cage in the back of the ship as the mercenary locked the door he flicked a switch "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, it's electric" at the last words he smiled cruelly. "Well isn't this just great!" Ahsoka said sarcastically, there was a lot of tension in the air "it will be fine, like what Master Kenobi said, we will get out" Rex sighed "I hope."


	2. Chapter 2: Captivity

**WARNING:**** VIOLENCE, SOME MILD LANGUAGE, TORTURE, AND PURE AWESOMENESS **

**Note: Thank you to those who reviewed, your words are very encouraging and helpful. Now here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS NEITHER THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2: Captivity**

**Anakin's POV**

As soon as we arrived at Dooku's base we were thrown in a cell in the detention block. Obi Wan and I were placed in one cell while Ahsoka and Rex were put in the cell next to ours. With our force restraints we could not use the force and with no weapons we couldn't fight all in all we were trapped. "Ugh, this place reeks like you after a mission on a hot day" Ahsoka whined "what? I never smell" I replied, Ahsoka shot me a look that seemed to say "oh, really." Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the hall and our cell was opened by a mercenary accompanied by Count Dooku and some droids. The moment Dooku stepped inside all the droids pointed their weapons at Ahsoka and Rex "don't try anything" the mercenary sneered.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Count Dooku entered Anakin and Obi Wan's cell and immediately all of his droids pointed their weapons at me and Rex. Rex didn't look scared, I wasn't either but I am at the time worried about Anakin. I guess it's a master/padawan thing, even when I am the one at gun point I am still more worried about him or maybe it was the fact that Dooku had entered his cell and not mine.

**Obi Wan's POV**

Dooku had an evil smirk plastered on his face and he was staring specifically at Anakin which made me uncomfortable. "Well, well what have we got here?" Dooku purred "what do you want Dooku!?" Anakin asked sharply, Dooku only frowned. "Well, what I really want is a little information and the Queen's head on my desk" Anakin turned deep red I could tell he was about to explode so I gave him a reminding nudge with my shoulder. He cooled down a little "too bad you're not getting any of it" Dooku motioned for half of the droids to come in; he moved aside to let them through. The droids asked Anakin to stand up, Anakin complied without a moments hesitation, they led him through the doors of the cell and right up to Dooku's face "oh, I beg to differ" he cooed and then Anakin was led off somewhere while the cell door was relocked and I was left here to wait and see what happens.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, they just took Anakin! My master….my best friend. Before I lost sight of him he flashed me an encouraging wink but right now I was feeling far from encouraged I was feeling doomed. "it will be alright, general Skywalker is more than capable of looking after himself" Rex said obviously sensing my distress, Master Kenobi was sitting cross legged on the floor, eyes closed meditating. I wish I could be that calm but deep down inside I know that everything is not alright and that Anakin is in some serious trouble.

**Anakin's POV**

The droid leading me jabbed me in the back with his weapon ushering me to stand in front of a rectangular, metal slab with two leather restraints on the top and two on the bottom. They then strapped my wrists and ankles in the areas with the restraints and a life size hologram of Padme appeared in front of Dooku. He turned his head to me "now lets be quiet while I negotiate" Padme couldn't see me yet but I could see her, boy was she a sight for sore eyes. "Dooku what do you want!?" she asked coldly "aaaahhh Queen Amidala pleasure seeing you" he flashed her an evil grin which made my spine crawl. He began pacing back and forth "you see queen Amidala what I want is you, you to turn yourself in so that I may execute you" Padme laughed "this conversation is over!" but before she could turn off her holoprojector I was being wheeled next to Dooku. The look on her face made me feel weak and hopeless so I looked away "Anakin!' she gasped "yes, and Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex" Dooku purred 'what do you want with them!'. Dooku began pacing again "what I want is an exchange, your life for theirs."

I couldn't let her make this decision "no Padme don't!" I yelled and was right away rewarded with a jab in the ribs with the butt of one of the droids blasters and an electrocution. The air left my lungs and I felt my eyes lull in the back of my head "nooooo! Stop hurting him" I heard Padme yell then there was all blackness.

**Padme's POV**

The moment I saw Anakin being hurt I wanted to agree to Dooku's proposal but knew that would be disastrous. "tell you what I will give you two days to make your decision I still need some information out of them, don't give yourself in and I will kill them" I right away got worried "wait I-" but the hologram of Dooku and Anakin had already disappeared. Master Windu and master Yoda looked at each other quizzically finally Master Windu spoke "you mustn't turn yourself in" I began to panic "but we can't let them die!" Master Yoda closed his eyes "send troupes to save them we will, rescue them before time is up I hope" and with that the room emptied and I was left standing there all alone, don't worry Anakin we're coming.

**Obi Wan's POV**

We had been sitting here a while and I was starting to get worried. Suddenly two mercenaries came in dragging an unconscious Anakin between them, they opened the cell door and threw him in. he collapsed in a heap on the floor "Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled face pressed up against the bars longing to be beside him, I knelt down beside him and rolled him onto his back. He had a scrape along his cheek, I went to scoop him up in my arms when he groaned, I removed the top half of his clothes so that I could check his stomach for wounds, all that was there was a giant blue bruise on his side. He must have had groaned when I touched it, could mean he has a cracked rib, better be careful. "how is he" Rex asked calmly, I picked him up like a child and placed him on the cot in our cell "only a few minor injuries, he is okay" then a cold voice came from a shadow in the hall "for now" it said. The voice turned out to be another mercenary "time for the interrogation your up first miss" he opened Ahsoka's cell and was about to grab her when Rex lashed out kicking him in the stomach. He just got back up and shot Rex with a stun ray, Rex collapsed on the ground motionless while the mercenary took off with Ahsoka.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

**WARNING: VOILENCE, TORTURE, AND SOME MILD LANGUAGE.**

**NOTE: Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed, I love reviews! A special thanks to Guest Hum Di Dum for the suggestion, I hope this is to your satisfaction. To all the people reading please, please review, your advice will not go without being noticed and appreciated.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 3: The "Fun" Begins

**Ahsoka's POV**

All that was going through Ahsoka's mind right now was Anakin. I know, I know, he is probably safe and all with Obi Wan and Rex but I had never seen him so still in my life, normally he is chatting away, cocky as ever. I wondered if I was about to end up like Anakin or worse, but the way Count Dooku was looking at Anakin I could tell he was looking forward to hurting him above all of us and that made me shudder.

I was pushed into a big, empty, rectangular room. The floor was made of concrete and sitting in the center of the room was a chair that resembled one that you would see in a dentist's office only it had restraints on it. Beside the chair was a small metal table with a bunch of bloody torture instruments on it "great" I muttered to myself quietly "what did you say!?" the guard right away snapped. I knew deep down this probably wasn't the right thing to say but I was still angry about what they did to Anakin so I said it anyway out of anger "I was just saying how much I'd love to kick your sorry ass!" surprisingly he didn't hit me or touch me only laughed "wow! We got our selves a feisty one" he said, that kind of made me angrier; it was almost like I wanted him to hit me.

Another mercenary entered from behind, the goon holding me turned around "Jack! Hurry up, Count Dooku will be here soon!" so his name was jack, I thought to myself. "I know,just give me a minute!" he replied harshly, the guy that walked in didn't seem to like his tone "do I need to remind you who is the superior one here?" Jack lowered his head "no sir" he mumbled "good, I will be outside the door keeping guard while you prepare the prisoner and watch her, understood?" Jack just nodded and with that the other guy left to watch guard.

Jack stood in place unmoving, I sighed "it must suck having to be an ass kisser for a living" I pushed too far "shut up you bitch!" he slapped me across the face and pushed me down into the chair. I could feel my lip split and start to bleed and dribble down my chin. He began to strap my ankles to the chair and then moved to my wrists, once he was finished he went and stood in the corner unmoving. The cut on my lip started to burn and I found myself having to lick the blood away keeping it from running down my chin and neck. After a while I heard voices outside the door and not too long after Dooku walked in a malevolent smile spread wide across his face "now the fun begins" he chuckled.

**Rex's POV**

It had been pretty silent since Ahsoka left, mostly because General Skywalker was still unconscious. The whole time I've been here I've been trying to hide my fear; it was for the best after all. Suddenly a low groan echoed through the detention area, it was coming from Anakin. Master Kenobi immediately was at Anakin's side; though Master Kenobi tries to some what hide it I know he cares about General Skywalker a lot, almost like his son.

Anakin's eyes opened slowly as he fought for consciousness, his eyes were still unfocused. Suddenly he shot upright and yelled "Padme!" then he began to fall backwards into the bed again, Master Kenobi lowered him down slower because the cot was so hard he probably would have hurt himself. Once he was lying back down in bed it looked like reality seemed to come back to him.

**Obi Wan's POV**

When Anakin woke up a flood of relief washed over me but when he suddenly shot up from his bed yelling it scared the hell out of me. When I managed to lower him back into bed things seemed to be coming back to him. "Master?" Anakin asked voice hoarse; I couldn't help but smile "yes Anakin, I'm here. Are you all right?" Anakin's mind seemed to be fixed on something else "yeah, yeah I'm fine. It will take a lot more than a little shock to take me down" I laughed a little "well it did, for almost two hours" Anakin's expression turned to that of shock "two hours!" he repeated, I nodded "yep."

Anakin sat up slower this time and then it finally registered to him "where's Ahsoka!" I sighed, really not wanting to have to tell him "she was dragged off by some goon to be interrogated. Anakin too quickly stood up only to start falling over again just as fast, luckily I caught him "easy Anakin you just woke up" with that came the explosion. "How can I be easy when Ahsoka has been dragged off somewhere probably being tortured?!" I sighed again "Anakin there's nothing you could have done even if you were awake" I tried to calm him down but he wasn't having it "this is all my fault! If I would have been a little less focused on the fight and more on my surrounding I could have helped you guys before you were ambushed" I sighed one more time "Anakin plea-" but was cut off "no! Now Ahsoka is gone and it's all my fault" he kicked the bars of the cell "I am gonna kick the shit out of them if they touch her, that you can be assure of!"

**Ahsoka's POV**

Blood stained my clothes, my skin, the chair and all my hope of getting rescued. After almost an hour of being electrocuted, beaten, and cut I was as close as I want to get to crying. Every part of my body burned and I truly just wanted to sleep but every time my eyes began to flutter shut I was stabbed with a sharp knife in the leg or arm. "Tell me where the other bases are!" he would yell and I not knowing what he was talking about would scream and say "I don't know! Please stop!"

Finally he did stop and sighed "well if you don't know where the other bases are then maybe I will just have to torture some one else" I knew exactly who he was talking about "no, you can't! You already hurt him once today" he frowned "so are you saying you would rather me hurt one of your other friends like Master Obi Wan or Captain Rex?" I know this is wrong but I kind of did "no" I replied "then Anakin it is" I began to cry softly, I hated crying but I really did not want them to hurt Anakin. I could only hope that my master was as strong as he bragged because if I knew anything it was that his punishment was going to be far worse than mine.

Note: Hey guys! Um so I was wondering if you all wanted me to continue this story. I so far am not 100% impressed by it but you know what they say "you are your own worst critic" so let me know okay?


	4. Chapter 4: More Suffering

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, AND SOME MILD LANGUAGE.**

**NOTE: Hey! So I have decided to continue the fan fiction! **

**Some bad news though, I have exams coming up so I may not be able to update as quick as I have been this week but hey I promise I will do my best so please continue to read.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4: More Suffering

**Obi Wan's POV**

Anakin had been pacing and grumbling to himself the whole time he has been awake and it was really starting to get annoying. "Anakin would you please sit down!" he would only glare at me and keep on pacing. A big screech echoed through the room, it was the sound of the door to the detention area being opened. What we saw made us all gasp and Anakin boil with rage, Ahsoka was being dragged in by two mercenaries, she was all bloody leaving a trail of blood along the floor.

They threw her back in her cell with Rex, leaving Anakin unable to see her which made him even angrier. He turned around trying not to let the anger boil over but failed miserably, he turned around and started to kick and punch the bars of the cell where the mercenary stood outside of it, yelling swears and curses at him. "Anakin, I put my hand on his shoulder" he seemed to relax a little, he stopped yelling and kicking "please come sit, Ahsoka needs you" at that he let me lead him to the floor next to where Ahsoka lay. I stuck my arm through the bars and gently shook her shoulder "Ahsoka, wake up" at first she didn't move but then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She remained laying down for she was probably to weak to get up but she managed to turn her head to look at Anakin and I. Anakin gently touched her cheek "I'm so sorry Ahsoka" he said close to tears, which was rare, Anakin never was one to cry "its okay, you did nothing wrong." Anakin walked to the back of the cell "yes, I did."

**Anakin's POV**

I was so worried about her, but what I saw when she came in I never could have imagined and it made me so angry. After Obi Wan brought me out of my rage fit I was no longer angry but filled to the brim with sadness, it was all my fault. I should have been awake, I should have been there to stop them but deep down I knew there was nothing I could have done but I did not want to believe that.

When she woke up I was so happy I thought I was going to cry, I thought she might have been dead, I don't know what I would have done without her. I told her I was sorry but she said it wasn't my fault, but really it was, I want it to be my fault, I should've done something but I was too busy sleeping, the thought made me mad. "Anakin?" it was her "please don't blame yourself, I am strong, I survived this because of your training, you did more than anyone could ever have done so please just stop blaming yourself" I knew she was right, I did train her to be tough and now it was my job to be tough for her. I turned and sat back down next to her, she smiled "there now I'm happy."

**Padme's POV**

I watched as the clones going on the rescue mission boarded the ship, I had received a message later from Dooku giving me coordinates to where I was to turn myself in. I only hope that is where the others are being held prisoner.

**Rex's POV**

We had all been sitting with Ahsoka trying to comfort her ever since she had been returned to us by Dooku. The door suddenly opened again and in waltz Count Dooku "how are we all today?" Anakin's anger began to return but Master Kenobi was already calming him down "just fine, could use some bacta and better cots though" Obi Wan replied calmly, Count Dooku only chuckled "no I don't believe that is going to happen."

Anakin looked like he was going to explode "what the hell do you want!?" Dooku became all business "I want you to come with me, it appears to be your turn" Ahsoka began to sob "n-no p-please" she begged "take me again! I can tell you anything else you want to know!" Anakin immediately rushed towards Dooku "no its okay you can have me just don't hurt them" Dooku smiled, he was looking forward to this. He snapped and the mercenaries began to lead him out of the detention area to wherever Dooku does his interrogating. Anakin looked behind him and to Obi Wan "take care of her for me" Obi Wan nodded "I will."

**Anakin's POV**

I was roughly pushed into a dimly lit room with chains hanging from the ceiling and multiple torture devices everywhere. Dooku led me to the chains and got his mercenary to chain my wrists above my head so that my feet just barely scraped the ground. Within minutes of hanging there my arms began to ache and protest whenever I tried to move them, finally Dooku spoke "where are the other bases?" he asked coldly, I decided to play dumb "no idea what you are talking about." Dooku smiled your going to make this very fun for me "Stephan" he ordered and the mercenary called Stephan jabbed me with an electric rod sending electricity up my spine, I stifled a scream and instead clenched my jaw. "well, well aren't we tough" Dooku purred "hit him again, longer this time" and again the electricity came this time making me yell, I just couldn't take it. Count Dooku kept smiling at me, I was still shaking from the aftershock of the electricity "where are the other bases and when you tell me you might want to steer clear of them wouldn't want to end up back here again when I take them over" I had never felt so hopeless in my life but I wasn't about to give in "I will never tell you!" I yelled, Dooku's smile grew larger "good."

After what felt like years of electrocution and being cut up like a string bean I felt so weak all I could do was scream but I would not give up even now. Stephan had already stripped me of my top half of clothing so that I was naked from the waist up and began to whip me with a long spiky ball at the end of a chain and get this it was electric too! Blood poured down my back and oozed out of cuts he had made a while ago; with all the blood loss I began to feel really cold and even weaker. "stop" Dooku finally ordered, he lifted my chin so that it was level with his "tell me where the bases are!" he growled impatiently "no, you can torture me all day, you cant even torture anyone else because only I was given this information" Dooku laughed inwardly "they finally trusted you with something?" he asked smugly, I was far too weak to be angry "I wouldn't need to torture the rest of them because it is already torture for them to see you like this." He turned back around and walked to the end of the room and picked something up off the ground, it looked like a helmet.

He brought it back over to me "I thought you might be the perfect specimen to test out this new torture device I developed" he placed it on my head and buckled the strap on it so that I couldn't shake it off. "What does it do?" I asked weakly, that smile again "you'll see."

**Captain Cody's POV**

We were about half way to reaching our destination, we could only hope we get there in time. From what we heard if we didn't the queen's life and general Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Rex's life were all at stake. Most of the clones were fine, I guess that's just the way we were made but right now I was actually a little worried. Worried that we would not get there in time and people would start dying.

**Anakin's POV**

The moment Dooku pressed the button on the remote he was holding images began to flash through my mind and they weren't good ones either. I saw my mother being beaten by Tuscan raiders, Ahsoka being dragged off by Count Dooku and tortured, and Obi Wan falling into a pit and getting eaten alive my some disgusting insects. The whole thing felt so real I started to yell and scream and…cry, the images got worse and worse and kept going on forever. I could not take it anymore "please stop!" I begged "please, please, please" but the images would not stop only worsen.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Some mercenary did bring bacta as soon as Anakin left; they probably wanted to make him feel worse, jerks. I was feeling much better; I got well enough I could sit up and talk a lot more. I asked Obi Wan to not heal everything because I figured Anakin would need it and boy did he.

The door opened and being dragged into the room was Anakin, Obi Wan turned away and I had to fight to stifle I sob. He was bleeding even worse than I was when I was tortured and he kept screaming "mom, no!" or "Ahsoka, please don't die!" the guards that had brought him in looked like shit; scratches littered their faces where Anakin clawed them, good. When they dropped him in the cell one of the guards kicked him in the ribs "stupid shit!" they yelled and locked the door. Now I knew how mad Anakin had been when he had seen me because I thought I was going to faint from frustration but instead went to his side. Obi Wan was pushing down on his chest trying to get him to stop yelling and lashing out, he looked like he was sleeping and just having a nightmare. "Anakin! Please stop" and he did but he was still crying and shaking uncontrollably "now wake up, please?" with a start Anakin's eyes shot open and he began clawing again yelling "stop! Stop hurting me!" Obi Wan bent over so that he was looking directly into Anakin's eyes "it's me Anakin, Obi Wan." Anakin stopped freaking out "Obi Wan? Your alive?" my entire body froze when he said that "yes of course I am still alive" Anakin's expression looked happier "even Ahsoka?" Obi Wan smiled "yes even Ahsoka" Anakin let out a sigh of relief "so it _was_ fake."

Suddenly Anakin screamed, I guess he realized he was in pain again "aaahhh! M-my back" Obi Wan turned him over so that we could see his back, his back was totally shredded and blood oozed out everywhere "s-so c-cold, aahh! M-my hurt" Obi Wan sighed I guess we will fix the back first.

**Obi Wan's POV**

It was like Anakin was a child all over again, I would look after him and make sure nothing would ever happen to him. I thought I was going to cry myself when I saw Anakin but I knew I needed to be strong for Ahsoka and Rex.

After I was done healing Anakin's back I laid him down flat on his stomach on the cot, he was so weak he needed his strength. There was nothing I could do about him being cold though, all I could do was watch him shiver and whimper in his fitful sleep, I thought I was going to die. Suddenly Anakin woke up, it hadn't been very long and he was still just as weak as when he went to sleep, he looked me in the eyes "is my mom still dead?" at this I knew I was definitely going to cry "yes, but its going to be fine" his face showed such disappointment "I know he said" and fell back to sleep.

Note: I was quite impressed with this chapter, I hope you all like it and continue to review! Have an awesome week!


	5. Chapter 5: Escape!

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, AND SOME MILD LANGUAGE.**

**NOTE: Hey! So I have an apology to make, one of my amazing reviewers pointed out I had accidentally referred to Anakin as being a commander when he is a general. I felt so stupid, I knew that! But anyway it is all fixed and I am so sorry. Here is the next chapter (by the way this chapter is going to be really short, sorry again!)**

**DICLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 5: Escape !

**Ahsoka's POV**

My master…I had never seen him like this and I never wanted to. I had been silently sobbing as a sat up against the bars of my cell, arm outstretched through the bars stroking his brown hair. His sleep was far from peaceful, every so once and a while Anakin would throw up in his sleep, we tilted him so that he would barf on the floor and not on himself. He was also shaking really bad so bad it looked like he was having a seizure and on top of that he kept murmuring my name and it made me wish I could just absorb all of his pain and take it myself. But on the inside I knew it pained him more to see me in pain so for now all I could do was try to comfort him.

"Clink" I looked to see Obi Wan huddled in the corner of their cell, arms tucked in towards himself fiddling with something. "What are you doing?" he glanced back at me then back at whatever it was he was holding. He then scurried across the cell and pressed whatever it was he had in my hands. It looked like a short metal wire of some sorts "what is it?" I noticed he was smiling "this is a part of a spring from that empty cell's cot that I managed to pry out from under it". The thought had not yet registered in my head "so?" I asked still confused, "so! I think I can use this to pick the lock of the cell so that we can escape!" he exclaimed excitedly.

**Rex's POV**

I was never one to give up hope on whether my fellow brothers would find us or that we would escape but now I wasn't so sure, that was until Master Kenobi handed Ahsoka a metal wire that could apparently unlock the door, hopefully. But then I realized something "might I inquire how we would get General Skywalker out of here quick enough so we wont get caught?" after saying this I felt bad for breaking the hope in the room. Master Kenobi looked back at General Skywalker "we will just have to try and hope we don't get caught" I nodded "we've been through a lot, this should be a piece of cake" Ahsoka laughed "we can do this!"

**Ahsoka's POV**

For almost a half hour Obi Wan fiddled with the cell lock and still it wasn't open. "Someone is going to come if we don't hurry!" Obi Wan grumbled "perhaps you would like to give this a try" I smiled "by all means" and with that I grabbed the wire and started to jiggle it around in the lock of my cell. After a while Obi Wan laughed "not as easy as it- click!" the lock undid and the cell door popped open, I smiled at him smugly "not as easy as it what?"

Once I managed to open Obi Wan and Anakin's cell we were all so jittery with excitement I think we all would have just passed out right there and then. Obi Wan quickly went over to where Anakin slept and started to shake him awake "Anakin, Anakin come on we are getting out of here" Obi Wan rested his hand on Anakin's face when he wouldn't stir but quickly retracted his hand after. A moment of unwanted worry washed over his face "what's wrong?" I asked, Obi Wan rested his hand back on Anakin's face "he has gotten a really high fever, I believe he is getting sick" funny how sick and Anakin never mixed until now, my master never got really sick and if he did get a little sick he would cover it up with snarky remarks and boasting about how he is invisible. "Is he going to be okay?" Obi Wan sighed "let's just get out of here."

Obi Wan and Rex held Anakin between them, Anakin never stirred from his feverish sleep only groaned or mumbled gibberish, it made me worried. Quickly we scurried down the halls and snuck around corners avoiding cameras and troupes at all costs, once we were almost caught by a patrol of droids but managed to conceal ourselves in the shadows. Finally when we were at the top floor of the fortress where the exit was, we heard a noise, the sound of a light saber being activated.

**Random Clone:**

We had managed to land our ships close to the fortress without being spotted. We had begun unloading ourselves from the ship when we heard an alarm echo through the area. We all looked at each other alarmed "have we been spotted?" one of the clones asked the captain "no I do not believe so, I think that the others might have managed to escape" we all looked at each other excited "then we had better get moving they will need back up!"

**IMPORTANT!**

**Note: mmwwwahahaha cliff hanger! Will Ahsoka, Rex, Obi Wan, and Anakin make it out alive? Will the rescue squad make it in time? I am leaving that up to you! I am looking for suggestions on how you want the story to end, if I do not get any then I will make one up but where's the fun in that? So please, suggestions. (The more unexpected and awesome the better!) Please get them in by ****Monday June 24****th****!**** Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Over

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, AND SOME MILD LANGUAGE**

**NOTE: Hey so I am a little disappointed that I didn't get a lot of suggestions but hey here's the next chapter, I hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 6: Finally Over**

**Ahsoka's POV**

No! We were so close. Dooku held his light saber drawn out in front of us so that the tip was just barely grazing Obi Wan's stomach "my, my where do you think you're going" since we weren't in the cell and didn't have our restraints on, both of which kept us from using the force, I used the force to push Dooku's light saber a little to the left away from my friends "we're getting the hell out of here!" Dooku laughed "oh really, I don't believe that is in order. I still need the queen dead and that isn't going to happen without my hostages so why don't you park yourselves back in that cell like nice prisoners." Obi Wan started to lose his patience "let us go, or else" Dooku kept laughing "oh come now, you wouldn't want to ruin the fun, especially for Skywalker here, I didn't even get to show him all my toys yet." I fumed, there was no way in hell or on earth was I ever gonna let that freak hurt Anakin anymore, I used the force to grab Obi Wan, Anakin and my light saber from inside his robe. I gave Obi Wan Anakin's light saber as well as his own "get Anakin out of here I'll take care of Dooku" Obi Wan hesitated "are you sure?" I nodded "now go!"

**Obi Wan's POV**

Rex and I dragged Anakin between us, he still had not yet awoken but I think gotten worse instead. The dragging had begun to hurt him because he began to groan in protest when we started walking; suddenly a group of droids cut us off. We placed Anakin behind a pillar and began destroying the droids, after I killed a few Rex took one of the droids blasters and helped me finish them off "well that was fun." Rex and I picked up Anakin again and finally found the exit way and began leading him out to freedom.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I activated my light saber and we both began to pace each other in a circle. The heat coming off my light saber added to the heat of the moment was intense "such a shame really" Dooku began "such talent being trained by such a pathetic master, did you see the way he cried for his mother when I was done with him?" Dooku was trying to make me mad and throw me off my game and I have to say it was working "you did something to him! Anakin is brave, talented. And the best master any padawan could ever have!" I struck down on him only to be evaded, Dooku then used the force to bring down a piece of the ceiling on me but I sliced through it with my light saber making the two pieces fall at my side. "He is weak and pathetic, he doesn't deserve to be the chosen one but perhaps…you do?" I felt like punching his face in with my bare fists but pushed all the anger down and focused on the battle "why don't we do less talking and more fighting!" I did I flip over him and tried to slash him from behind only to be blocked, we then began throwing swings at each other only to be blocked by one another. Finally I got the upper hand and slashed his light saber out of his hands, he stood backing up hands in front of him "I surrender" but I was still furious "calm down Ahsoka" I thought to myself and I deactivated my light saber. Unexpectedly he jumped up and sent force lightning at me which knocked my light saber from my hand; he caught it gracefully in his hand and then swung it towards me for the final blow.

**Rex's POV**

After a little bit of walking it didn't take long to find the rescue squad probably sent by the queen "Rex, Obi Wan its good to see you're okay" Cody said and then looked down at the General "lets get General Skywalker back to the ship, where's Ahsoka?" Obi Wan looked worried "she will meet us back at the ship" Obi Wan replied "are you sure she won't need help?" Obi Wan nodded "I have faith in the child."

**Anakin's POV**

Blackness, pain I was shrouded in it until finally a spec of light. I realized I was opening my eyes; finally I managed to open them all the way. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a ship, then the pain, I squeezed my eyes shut again trying to block it out. When I opened my eyes again a face hovered over me and it slowly morphed into Obi Wan's.

**Obi Wan's POV**

We had gotten Anakin back to the ship and had given him medicine for his fever and pain but you could tell it was only working a little. His eyes slowly opened then squeezed back shut; I then went to his side. He opened them again and tried to sit up but I pushed him back down "its okay Anakin we're safe" he looked confused "where are we?" I sighed "long story but basically we escaped using a piece of spring and met the rescue team Queen Amidala sent outside of the base" I didn't want to mention Ahsoka, it would only make things worse. Unfortunately though he must have sensed it "where's Ahsoka?" he asked firmly "I um she sort of decided to stay back and fend off Dooku" Anakin turned beat red "I told you to watch her! Not let her go off and fight Dooku alone!" I knew I wasn't getting off easy "she wanted to, it saved your life" he jumped out of the bed "I don't care about my life! I care about hers and now she could be in trouble and once again I was…helpless, pathetic and not there for her." Anakin began to stomp off headed straight for the door "Anakin! Your still not well, once the meds wear off you're screwed!" he turned around fast "I don't give a shit!" realizing how mad he was he began to calm down "Ahsoka is my whole world, she is like my sister. I can't just let her do this on her own" I understood completely. It was the same way with Anakin and Ahsoka as it was with him and I "go" and without a moments hesitation he was running towards the base.

**Anakin's POV**

I was completely out of breath by the time I made it back to the fortress; I could feel my head begin to pound again. I walked inside to find it empty, Dooku was nowhere in sight "Ahsoka!" I yelled only to be returned by silence. Suddenly I heard a soft whimper; it was coming from behind a clump of ceiling. Scared of what I would see I rounded the corner and looked at what was behind the pile of rubble sure enough my worst nightmare had come true, it was Ahsoka. "Nooo!" I rushed down to her side, blood poured from a slash on her stomach, Dooku was gonna pay!

"Sky guy" I looked down to see Ahsoka looking up at me "hey, your gonna be okay" she groaned "I-it hurts s-so much" I tried to remain calm "I know I just need you to hold on a little longer" her face was scrunched in pain "I c-cant" I was really getting worried " of course you can! I trained you to out last anything" I put on my best reassuring smile but her head seemed to be somewhere else "I a-am just s-so happy y-your o-okay" I shook my head "no, no its all my f-" "stop!" she yelled just to shrink back in pain "I-I don't w-want to hear it" I held her hand in mine "your right that's not what you need right now, I just I uh am so worried about you and you are hurt because of me" she shook her head in response "no, no you are not to blame this was my own choice" I laughed a little "the apprentice becomes the master, you have become so brave and smart and talented, I am so proud of you" I gave her hand a shake. She smiled "Anakin, I-I love-"her eyes began to close "no not again" I began to cry "you can't!" and with that her eyes completely shut closed.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Bright lights and voices, I opened my eyes to see that I was in the med-bay back in the Jedi temple. And standing next to me was Anakin, he had a frown and his face "Master what's wr-" he embraced me in a hug "I will never let you out of my sight again, I am so sorry" he cried into my shoulder. I released him "drama queen" he laughed "I am so happy you are okay, I thought I lost you" I smiled "as am I." Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed "what happened to Dooku and is the queen okay" Anakin's expression turned dark "Dooku got away" I turned his face towards mine "it-not-your-fault" he nodded though I don't think he believes me "the queen is okay though, thank goodness" I cheered "then mission accomplished" he nodded again "everything is going to be okay, its all over."

**Fin**


End file.
